Talk:Girl Meets Goodbye/@comment-29621419-20160815030232/@comment-27418159-20160917193715
^Ik right plus if any other ships happened the tv series would just look plan it weird it would be hard for it to explain how it went from always Riley&Lucas to all of a sudden always Maya&Lucas plus if Maya&Lucas was meant to happen it would of been Maya&Lucas from the start but it was Riley&Lucas from the start which makes more sense for the writers not to mess with Riley&Lucas's relationship very much. Plus people should get along no matter who ends up together because Riley&Maya And Farkle&Riley and Farkle&Maya and Maya&Lucas will always stay Best friends even though Riley has Lucas romantically. The group gets along a lot better when Riley&Lucas are together romantically if it was any other way the plot for the tv series would be totally different. Plus the writers would of also switched up who is with paired up with who along time ago too(espeically Who is paired up with Riley they would of switched that one up along time ago too) and when pairings do not get switched up I think the tv series makes it kind of extremely obvious who will end up together by the end. Plus if Farkle&Riley were meant to go past friends he would of had her romantically by now. I feel Riley&Farkle were doomed as a ship Since the pilot. Maya&Lucas were defientely doomed since the pilot. But I totally agree fans should be happy as long as the characters are happy because it's not like farkle and Maya will end up alone for much longer Maya has Josh in the future plus Zay seems to be into Maya romantically right now. Farkle has Smackle and Riley&Lucas have each other.so everyone is extremely happy. Plus Riley only sees farkle as a really good friend. Plus Farkle seems to treat Riley more like a sister/really good friend. And farkle gets treated more like family by Riley's parents then he does Riley's crush I feel like Riley&Farkle have been friends for way too long that if the writers changed it past friendship it would not end very well plus it would be like history repeating itself since riarkle have too many Corpanga parellels which is not good. Where Riley&Lucas have just enough Parellels for Corpanga that Rucas's love story is different than Cory&Topanga's because Riley&Lucas have not been friends for very long,Lucas started out new,he did not know Riley when he was little,they met in middle school... So they have a whole world to explore together as a couple plus with each new day they learn more and more stuff that they did not know about each other for them to trust each other. Plus if the writers switched things up it would make the tv series way too much like boy meets world where we would see Riley or Lucas getting cheated on by the other one...etc... A lot of people are trying to make too much like boy meets world when it's a spin off of boy meets world. Plus Riley&Lucas could eventually work out other wise they would not have been put together If they did not work out. Plus Riley&Lucas are still getting to know each other so it's natural their relationship is going to look awkward and strange for a while until they get comfortable around each other. Plus Cory&Topanga's relationship was awkward at one point too despite Corpanga knowing each other when they were little. I like Riley&Lucas's love story a lot better because they are just getting to know each other so it's natural that Maya would put a stop/distraction in it around season 2 girl meets yearbook and girl meets Texas like she did because Maya is protective of Riley so Maya making sure Lucas was good enough for Riley makes sense. I highly doubt Maya would want to see Riley get hurt. Plus Maya herself said she would not hurt Riley in girl meets first date(the last epsoide of season 1). I think a lot of people are forgetting what Maya did for Riley in girl meets sneak attack when Lucas was seen talking to missy and Maya tried to stop Riley from seeing Missy flirting with Lucas. I can pay enough attention to tv series without getting lost in what is going on in order to know what's going on. Even if Maya does have romantic feelings for Lucas there's no guarantee that it will last very long. Just like with Farkle&Riley if they were paired up romantically it would be too weird for them to go past friends. Plus farkle has been trying for years to get out of the friendzone with Riley&Maya and he has not been successful. It's better that Riley,Farkle&Maya are getting pushed out of their comfort zones when it comes to who they meet and start dating and end up with. Plus the tv series is about friendship more than anything else I think a lot of fans get lost in the drama on the tv series that they forget that Riley&Lucas are still getting to know each other and actually have a chance to work out longer than expected because tv series tend to put in stuff that make people think a certain way to throw us off track.